


Arthropods and Arachnids

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Ficlet, Fictober, First Dates, Flirting, Not Canon Compliant, POV Michelle Jones, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #25 - "sometimes you can even see"---College student Michelle Jones just wants to study, but she is undeniably smitten.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Arthropods and Arachnids

Michelle doesn’t know how she got here.

Five weeks in to her first semester of undergrad at ESU, and after swearing she’ll focus solely on her studies, she’s already fallen for a guy.

It’s bad enough that she was immediately taken with Peter Parker, the Physics genius who’s known for his flakiness and general irresponsibility.

It’s worse she learns by chance that the amiable guy’s shortcomings are explained by the fact that he’s NYC’s favorite superhero.

And it’s the _worst_ that he’s somehow convinced her to go on a date, and he’s now in the process of talking her into some _Spider-Man_ shit.

He wants to swing across the city with her, as if that’s a perfectly normal first-date proposal. 

They’re sitting in the library, studying for their Zoology class, when he rehashes the ludicrous suggestion.

“What do you think about tonight?” He’s leaning on his closed Zoology textbook, looking directly at her eyes. “It’s good weather for a swing for sure.”

She doesn’t look up from her _own_ textbook, the one that’s actually open, the one she came here to memorize before tomorrow’s test.

“I think you’re crazy, and that swinging around from a string of thread sounds dangerous, and that we came here to study, not to make insane plans.”

He leans back, flipping a pen around in his fingers. “Okay okay, I’ll study in a second. But you _did_ agree to a date this week, and I’m just saying, tonight is as good a time as any—”

“What if I hate it? You really wanna blow your first and maybe _only_ chance at winning me over by hauling me around as an extreme sport?”

“You’ll love it,” Peter says, “Seriously, the views are amazing.”

Michelle scoffs. “Right, aerial views of dumpsters and decrepit buildings surrounding the campus, can’t beat that.”

“C’mon, Michelle—”

“Peter, we have a _Zoology_ test tomorrow.”

“Okay, so think of this as an educational wildlife tour. Seeing New Yorkers and ESU students in their natural habitat.” He leans in dramatically. “Sometimes, you can even see the herd of marching band members practicing their formations. Now come on, who wouldn’t want a sky-high view of that action?”

She shakes her head, smiling at the table. He’s impossibly charming, and she almost hates him for it. But he’s won her over. 

“I’ll do it, _wait_ —” his face has already lit up in triumph—”I’ll do it if, and _only_ if, you promise we spend the next two hours quizzing each other on arthropods. I need to ace this test.”

“Deal.” He grins stupidly, then lowers his voice a bit. “And what better way for you to cap off the arthropod unit than by studying a real-life arachnid?”

Her face is hot, her heartrate increases.

Five weeks in, and this boy is already going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
